


Stay

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Iwaizumi, Romance, Short & Sweet, i am lost bc i read some angst, now you shall read some sad stuff too, oblivious Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words Iwaizumi can't bring himself to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> i am officially Iwaoi trash// you can't save me now

“You're a fool.”

“Eeh, that's cruel, Iwa-chan!”

“I'm serious this time.”

“I know.” Oikawa says after a pause.

“You're so fucking irritating.” Iwaizumi says. “You always make a mess and- you come and go whenever you want.”

“Is me making a mess really why you're angry?” He asks, knowing fully well that it isn't.

“I'm going to bed.”

“Wait-!” Oikawa grabs his wrist quickly. “Why are you so upset?”

But Iwaizumi can't say it- so he tears his wrist out of his grip and heads to his room.

He doesn't know how to tell Oikawa how he wishes- wishes he would stay for once. He comes and goes like a cat prowling around for food, like a small animal, and once he gets what he wants, he leaves. Maybe Iwaizumi was okay with it before, but not anymore. Because once he would get his breathing under control and desires in check- there he was again. On his doorstep- with his brown eyes and wide smiles. He would say his name like a plea when he tried to turn away so he wouldn't- couldn't go.

How could he tell him the way his world flipped when he was around? That's the thing; you can live in darkness and survive, but once you experience sunlight, you wouldn't want to go back to it. That's how he feels when Oikawa is near him.

But he can't take all the light for himself so he doesn't ask.

_“Can't you stay for just one more night?”_

 

 


End file.
